megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Eight
The Evil Eight are longtime adversaries of the Mechanical Maniacs. At first their numbers were limited to Warman, Spinman, Clawman, and Chimeraman. During Series 3 this would be expanded to Cleaveman and Omniman. The Evil Eight were created by Lennon. Later on Duo, while infected with Evil Energy, would create Artilleryman and Golemman to fight the then-Megaman 8 team the Robotic Raiders (of which Lennon, who is the Mechanical Maniacs' Geminiman was also their Grenademan). When these two robots alone could not defeat the MM8 team, Duo joined forced with Wily and the Evil Eight would be united formally. When the Mechanical Maniacs returned to their home reality after an extended absence (in the first half of their series 4) they purged Duo of Evil Energy and the Evil Eight's attentions were once against turned to their destruction. Spinman 1st Leader of the Evil Eight. Also part of Dr Wily's original four robot masters built to fight the Mechanical Maniacs. He was the first to be built thus making him leader but was the weakest of the team so Chimeraman replaced him. Spinman is arrogant and overconfident making him the more annoying member of the team. Spin Man can cut things with his Spinning Disc on his head, he can also throw the disc. Spinman would meet his demise in the Business of War. Clawman The 2nd of the four robots made to fight the Mechanical Maniacs. He is an agile and powerful warrior, built to match the speed of Quickman and the skill of Shadowman. He is loyal to his teammates and master and sees Shadowman as his most worthy opponent and wishes to exceed him in battle. Claw Man moves like a ninja and attacks with the Raging Claw attack which is like Wolverine's Killer X attack. Clawman seemingly died during the Business of War. Warman The 3rd of the four robots made to fight the Mechanical Maniacs. Designed with a large amount of firepower capable of destroying a small city. He dedicates his life into following Wily's orders and is very trigger-happy. War Man just simply fires several ballistic missiles at his enemy and also has a flame-thrower on his head. Warman died in a blaze of glory during Business of War. Cleaveman Designed to aid the four original members of the Evil Eight. He specializes in close range combat and fights in a similar matter to Spinman. One of the weaker robot masters and his often paired up with Spinman to increase their power. He is the opposite of Spinman. He is cautious and negative as opposed to arrogant and overconfident. Cleave Man can cleave some of the strongest metals in 2 with his Pressure Cleave, The force is so strong it creates a shockwave on the ground. Cleaveman tried to join the Robot Police Department during the war, but they didn't trust him. They removed his weapon and made him a medic. His current whereabouts are unknown. Chimeraman 2nd Leader of the Evil Eight. Part of Dr Wily's original four robot masters built to fight the Mechanical Maniacs. He was built from the strongest parts of Wily's robots from the first three rebellions however, due to his amazing strength his mind began to deteriorate and he ended up being replaced by the more superior Omniman. After Duo gave him Evil Energy, Chimeraman became smarter and more powerful unleashing his true potential and creating the terrifying True Chimeraman. Chimeraman seeks power and wishes to become the strongest robot ever and crush the Mechanical Maniacs. He is ambitious and jealous of Omniman. Chimera Man is thick but very strong his Chimera Assault is a combination of Shadow Blade, Gemini Laser, Quick Boomerang, Hard Knuckle and Super Arm. In Series 4 Chimera has absorbed enough Evil Energy to become True Chimeraman, who is basically like his ordinary form, only more powerful and capable of flight. By the time the war started Chimera became the most insecure of the "eight" having been defeated multiple times and losing his True form in the meantime. He was once the most powerful and threatening, but that was a long time ago. His ego has been crushed and now he just wants to become better. It's Chimera's feelings of insecurity and his desire for power and to belong to a "winning team" that led him to the SA. General Cutman revised Chimeraman by bringing him closer to his mythical roots. His new powers reflect this. *Chimeraman can now fly thanks to new wings on his back. *Chimera's arms are enhanced Gutsman and Hardman arms and he retains his great strength. *Chimera has claws on one hand and he uses them for a ferocious lion-based attack. *Chimera has snakelike agility and can narrowly miss even the most precise attacks. *Like the Ram, Chimera has a charging attack. Using his wings or legs to propel him, Chimera charges at his enemies and rams into them using great force. *Like the myth, Chimera can now breath fire. However, it isn't ordinary fire. To make him effective even against fire-based adversaries, the General has installed chemically treated fire, turning it blue, and it both burs AND corrodes an enemy's armour. So, if the heat doesn't get you, the corrosion will. *In the wake of all these changes, Chimera has lost his old Chimera Assault attack. Chimeraman's was presumed dead after the war. In reality he spent that entire time in a lost Scissor Army base, finishing General Cutman's version of Starman and pumping out Scissor Joes. Omniman 3rd Leader of the Evil Eight. Dr Wily's most powerful creation, he was designed to be the ultimate warrior capable of withstanding every attack the Mechanical Maniacs could use. After Duo gave him some of the Evil Energy he was capable of withstanding every attack possible and controlling the elements. Among all of Wily's creations he is the most loyal warrior and fights with honour to protect his lord at all costs. Omni Man is the strongest Robot Master Wily has built (besides Zero) He can create crush re-enforced steel rods with his Crushing Grip, Stab though others with his Drill Lance and destroy his enemies by creating and dropping them in a Spike pit. His only flaw is his weakness to fire . In his Navi form Omniman is equipped with the Life Aura which approximates the strong defense his robot form has. After the Evil Eight's dissolution Omniman is still somewhat honourable and is still loyal to Wily. He's become somewhat desperate to prove that he's a capable warrior. He's level minded and cares for his troops (which, after the E8's dissolution, consists only of Golemman), but he tends to make mistakes. He received upgrades after the War, but they merely enhanced his existing abilities and didn't give him any new ones. Golemman Another one of Duo's generals. Specializes in power and defence. Created as a Golem but was given armour to increase his strength and protect him from any weaknesses. Because of all the power he has no brainpower what so ever and can barely speak a whole sentence properly. He is the dumbest member of the Evil Eight. Golemman is actually Omniman's friend and is more loyal to him than to Wily. Golem isn't very smart. Golemman tends to let his fists do the thinking for him. Golemman acts as Hardman's rival. Golemman has great strength and defence. That's about it. As mentioned, he isn't very smart. He speaks, basically, as a stereotypical caveman. Artilleryman One of Duo's generals. He specializes in strategy and battle skills. Considered a match for Geminiman. The most intelligent of the Evil Eight and also one of the more powerful members. He hasn't got as much weaponry as Warman but he uses his firepower efficiently than him. Rivals himself against Geminiman because of a rather humiliating defeat against him when he was Grenademan. After the E8 broke up Artillery went mercenary. He's in it for the money, but he'd easily accept better weapons in lieu of monetary compensation. Artillery is the most strategically-minded of the "eight." He always thinks ahead so he can be tricky to deal with. He sees his former comrades as people who held him back. He's eager to prove himself, but like most people with a lot of guns, Artillery is something of a coward. He joins Cossack's faction because it's really the only place he can go. He forsook Wily, would be arrested by the RPD, and doesn't want to be controlled by the shutdown code or General Cutman (despite some jealousy of the modifications he makes to his RMs). Nevertheless, Artillery isn't loyal to Cossack and he deserts him as soon as it's clear he would get no more upgrades or appreciation. During the War he worked for Cossack, the Scissor Army, and the Robot Police department and could be considered the only clear winner after raking in a lot of cash. *Artilleryman is fully equipped as artillery support fire as his name would suggest and therefore excels at indirect combat. He also has not melee abilities whatsoever. *Pyro Cannon: Artilleryman's large arm cannon has various modes now, each mode has better range than the last and subsequently more power. The Pyro Cannon was his original projectile from his first build. Basically it fires a nice ball of fiery death at its target, nothing really special after that. He will use this mode frequently *Particle Cannon: Second mode of Artilleryman's cannon, charges up particle beam and fires it at a target. Although due to his small size, Artilleryman can only use this while flying since the recoil resulting from the shot would rip him in two if he fired it on land. Charging this weapon too long can also result in Artilleryman over-heating and possibly exploding so it may not see much use. To be used when the situation may require a bit more firepower. *Long Tom Cannon: This thing has a LOT of recoil, so he can only fire it in the air and it has a lot of cool down time, but the resulting explosion of the artillery shell and the sheer amount of splash damage this thing will cause makes up for it. Will only use it when absolutely necessary. *Stun Laser: The tiny shoulder mounted cannon houses two modes, one of them is a stun laser which simply paralyses the target with a very fast and very thin laser beam. *Electro Net: The other mode for the shoulder mounted cannon is to fire a small ball of electricity which expands into an electric net. Again, used to render a target immobile for a while. *Long Range Missile: This is located on the other shoulder of Artilleryman, The name says it all. It's about as effective as any other missile, probably the least powerful weapon he has to offer. *Jetpack: Artilleryman can fly, in fact his more powerful attacks require that he does fly so that the recoil won't kill him. *Scouter: He has a targeting device over his left eye (It's that red thing you see on his sprite, that's not a red eye, it's a scouter) basically used to lock on enemies. (The scouter was integrated into his visor in his redesign). *Electronic Gom Jabbar - A powerful virus that can infect robots. It renders them unconscious in moments and can be lethal. It's located in a dart in his helmet as a last resort if captured (the robot prison is known to save only a robot's head). Because it's located in his head he can only have one ready at any given time. As such he uses them sparingly. Series Information The Evil Eight were constant thorns in the Mechanical Maniacs' side since Series 2. They're comprised of robots built by Wily and others built by an Evil Energy possessed Duo. When the Mechs returned from the Cossackverse in Series 4 they faced the Evil Eight in Battle in the Bar. At this point Duo's generals Artilleryman and Golemman had joined the Evil Eight along with Cleaveman completing their team. During the battle Chimeraman, who had gained much Evil Energy while the Mechs were away, became True Chimeraman and flew off rebeling against Wily and threatening to destroy everyone. They'd face off in War between Wilys where the Mechs team up with the rest of the Evil Eight and Bass to take down Chiemra, who has turned WIly's robots against him. In the end Chimera is defeated by Omniman's Drill Lance and the E8 depart with Chimera peacefully. We meet the Eight again in Series 5's Evil Eight Execution where Chimera is still in his True form and the Eight gain their Navi Forms. He retains his True form until he's captured by the RPD and decapitated (as is standard procedure in robot prison) in the Unnamed. Artilleryman managed to escape thanks to his rampant paranoid (he armed his head with a Gom Jabbar he used on Magnet and the means to escape his prison). It was thought Wily would just leave them there, but they returned in Hardman's Bar where Golem formed a rivalry with Hard (Hadrian). Wily rebuilds Chimera, but in his original form. Following repeated defeats and a rivalry with the Wily Rescue Force the Evil Eight went their separate ways. This was just before The Business of War started. * War, Spin, and Claw died in a battle near the start of the war. * Omni and Golem continued to work for Wily as thankless subordinates. * Artillery worked for Cossack as a mercenary and Cossack built him a new body, but Artillery chafed under Cossack's thankless leadership and left, ultimately working on every side until finally siding with the RPD after Hardman (Hadrian) paid him off. * Chimera worked with the Scissor Army and gained a powerful new body. Amusingly enough he never faced against the Mechanical Maniacs during the War, he would face against the Sinister Six PC disguised as the Mechs using Special Forces armour. * Cleave tried to join the RPD, but they didn't trust him. He was disarmed and put to task as a medic along with Boomerang. After the 15 year gap and the death of Wily Omni and Golem were left directionless and took several jobs (many under Crorq in Series 7, although they wouldn't know it). Arty became well off, the mercenary life suiting him well. Chiemraman spent all 15 years rebuilding the Scissor Army (as well as completing new bodies for the Ascendant Androids and a prototype Starman General Cutman started. Chiemra wasn't a very good mechanic (even though the process was largely automated) which is why it took so long. Chiemra wasn't much of a General either. He reorganized the Scissor Army to resemble a terrorist organization, with cells responsible for their own random attacks, while he stayed at his base and produced more Scissor Joes and repaired the Androids should they need it. During Series 8 's Working With Ghosts Geminiman and Needlegal hired Artillery to distract Mr. Holzenbein as Gemini investigated his office building. The Mechs would fight Omni and Golem at times. In Genesis End Topman started to become erratic and paranoid. He briefly joined the Evil Eight as their new Spinman. Unfortunately this involved him simply changing the color of his armour to black and grey and oinvolved absolutely no powerup. At this point the duo would be living out of a burnt out apartment with Omni obsessed with reforming a version of his old team. They were quite cordial and supportive of Topman, but he left when he regained his senses. The Mechs would face the Scissor Army many times, all without knowing of Chimera's involvement. In the Series 8 finale, after a disastrous attack on Monsteropolis the RPD managed to trace the location of the Scissor Army's base and most of the Mechs along with the Sterling Sentinels, World's Strongest, Cossack's Comrades, and several strong units of RPD bots attacked resulting in the destruction of the base, the remaining Scissor Army Joes, and the capture of Chimeraman himself. Sheriff Mags would hand him over to the RPD before helping his friends escape. Sprites representing the team Writer's Notes The Evil Eight are based off robots in the Robot Wars TV show. Clawman made his debut in the Xtreme Team's epilogues as part of the group called the Dark Six. When Lennon joined the Mechanical Maniacs Clawman was the only robot he salvaged from that story. He was still a part of this group when Gauntlet repurposed his old XT epilogue for the Sinister Six PC's site. Category:Epilogue Characters